


Star Wars: Three Houses

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Character Death, Clone Wars, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Multi, TWSITD - Freeform, Those Who Slither in the Dark, bounty hunter byleth, each of the ruling territories is a planet, edelgard's siblings - Freeform, evil edelgard, jedi catherine, jedi edelgard, jedi ingrid, loss of limb, she gets redeemed its fine, sith edelgard, this is a pro edelgard fic i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Edelgard's drawn to the dark side. After being rescued from her uncle and brought to the jedi order, she feels conflicted about her role in it all.Will she stay with the jedi or forge her own path...?ORThree houses Star wars prequel AU
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Star Wars: Three Houses

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a star wars AU but im not sure if anyone cares so this is a test. Lemme know if you want to see more.

Distrust in the galaxy!

Emperor Ionius IX of the planet Adrestia had been overthrown and his wife and children taken off world. Unsure who is left to trust, he attempted to appeal to the galactic senate. His prime minister Duke Aegir and brother and advisor Volkhard von Arundel attempted to silence and discredit him. After believing his last plea to the senate and the jedi was seemingly ignored. He scraped up the remaining bits of his fortune in order to petition bounty hunters Jeralt Eisner and his daughter Byleth in order to attempt to locate and retrieve his family. 

Unbeknownst to him, Jedi Master Rhea, sensing that one of the emperor’s children is still alive and force sensitive, send jedi master Catherine and her padawan Ingrid to go find out what is happening down on Adrestia’s surface…


End file.
